


Shore Leave

by akire_yta



Series: the drawer sessions [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/F, F/M, FWB, Multi, Pegging, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: john/penny/keyo straight up fucking





	Shore Leave

Kayo was never so grateful for a locked door as when John all but threw her up against it, coaxing her thighs to lock around his waist even as trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, all heat and teeth and pent-up passion.  Over on the bed, Penny rolled off her knees to sprawl over the wreckage of the sheets, her eyes hooded shadows, her lips puffy and shiny-wet as she hungrily eyed the pair of them.

They really needed to do this more often – Penny’s work meant she always had her guard up, and for all that John claimed he didn’t need much, by the time they caught him coming off rotation he was almost ready to pounce on whoever let him catch them first.

That was how this started, after all.

But that was then, and right now John was coaxing her head back even as his hands slid under her thin shirt to knead across the small of her back, his mouth trailing heat up the muscles of her neck.  She let her head roll back onto the wooden door with a faint, hollow  _thunk_.  “Are you going to let me get naked before you ravish me.”

John chuckled into her skin, his lips still trailing back and forth over her pulse point.  “I can work with what you give me,” he mumbled, finishing with a quick rasp of his tongue on her skin.

Kayo appealed to a higher authority.  “Penny, darling, amuse him for thirty seconds while I strip, will you?”

“This is what you get for being late,” Penny teased, even as she slithered off the bed.  She was still in her stockings, lacy panties and a bra that did amazing things to her cleavage, and Kayo let herself ogle, smiling as Penny slowed her steps, rolled her hips, let them drink their fill before she grabbed John by the elbow.

John chuckled, and tightened his grip around Kayo’s waist, holding her steady.

Kayo gasped; she always forgot how  _strong_  John was–zero gravity meant his arms were constantly in motion, and now it showed as he held Kayo firm and carried her across the suite to toss her lightly onto the shamble of sheets.  She let herself sprawl, let Penny catch one ankle.

She started working on Kayo’s bootstrap as John circled the bed, unconcerned by his nakedness, to drop to his knees at the bedside by her head.  “Hi,” he said fondly, leaning in close, hopeful.

“Hi,” Kayo parroted back, unable to stop smiling as she closed the gap between them to kiss him.  

They traded kisses as Penny freed Kayo of her clothes, one strap and snap at a time.  The bed dipped under her weight as Penny crawled up between Kayo’s legs.  “No underwear, Kayo?” she asked, running the pads of her fingers up the groove inside Kayo’s hips.  “How efficient of you,” she added approvingly as she began shoving Kayo’s shirt up to expose her toned belly.

“You’re the one that enjoys being unwrapped,” Kayo retorted, even as she arched her back to free her shirt, finally tugging it off over her head and away onto the floor.

“That she does,” John said, resting his cheek on the mattress next to Kayo’s head.  “What’s say we untie some bows?”

Penny waggled her finger.  “Uh uh,” she scolded gently.  “John was making some pretty big promises before you got here,” she told Kayo.  She slithered off the bed, and a moment later came back with a harness dangling from her fingers.

Next to her, Kayo heard John make a soft, keening noise, low in his throat.  “Oh yes,” she said, rolling over onto her hands and knees, knowing that Penny was staring at her ass, high in the air as she crawled to the edge of the mattress and John.  “You did seem keen about this idea last time, didn’t you?”  Kayo licked her lips as the possibilities unfolded before her.  “Pen, do you want the harness, or…”

“Oh, this is mine,” Penny cut her off, her hand warm on Kayo’s bare back as she slid down onto the mattress next to her.  “I think he’d look so pretty getting fucked while he fucks you.”

That noise again; even Kayo had to admit that, with that beautifully enunciated voice, Penny’s dirty talk was something special.  “In that case,” Kayo said, sitting back on her haunches, feeling the way the movement heightened her feeling of arousal.  “Get on the bed, spaceman, face down, and get ready.”

John told her once, he could go months not even thinking about sex, and then suddenly all he could do was go through his day trying not to make it obvious he was imagining getting fucked up against every flat surface.

She figured today must be one of those days, by the way he moaned happily as she teased at him with slicked up fingers.  Over on the small armchair, pulled up close to the bed, Penny was confidently assembling the strap-on, testing the fit before she poured out some of Kayo’s lube into her hand and began stroking herself slowly.  The dildo was large and lifelife, the black plastic lined with veins and the facsimile of a cut head.

John had turned his face towards her, and was eying it hungrily.  Kayo leaned over, balancing herself with one hand planted between his shouldblades.  “My, what a big cock she has.  You’re going to be feeling this tomorrow, boy.”

“Good,” John panted, canting his hips to push back up against her fingers.  “Now, are you going to fuck me, or just talk about it.”

“Isn’t he mouthy,” Penny laughed, standing up.  Her cock bobbed in the air as she walked around to help Kayo off the bed.  “Knees,” she ordered, gently slapping John’s hip.

He shuffled back under her brief direction, letting Penny arrange him to her own satisfaction.  “Leave room for me,” Kayo teased.  She’d taken over Penny’s seat, one leg slung across the overstuffed arm, her fingers playing lightly against her clit.  “You can’t have all the fun.”

“Patience, darling,” Penny teased her back even as she ran the head of her cock along John’s ass.

Kayo’s perch gave her the perfect vantage point for the way John exhaled, his eyes drifting closed as he found his headspace.  “I think he’s ready,  _darling_ ,” she told Penny.

Penny chuckled, low and wicked, as she took John’s hip with one hand and used the other to guide the dildo in.  Kayo’s fingers sped up as she watched John rock slowly back onto Penny’s cock until she was buried to the hilt.  “ _Fuck me_ ,” he breathed.

“What do you think I’m doing back here,” Penny teased, startling a laugh out of him.  

Kayo slid off her seat and crawled back onto the bed.  Capturing John’s face, she peppered him with kisses as he gently rocked, getting used to the sensation of being full.  “I think he likes it,” she commented over his shoulder.

Penny was flushed, her shoulders back, her breasts bouncing in her bra cups as she began to find a rhythm.  “And we’re only half way there,” she noted, giving Kayo a wink.

Kayo turned back to John.  “What do you say, are you…?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed, his closed eyes opening to slits to glare at her.  He hissed louder as Penny pulled out.  “What?”

“Trust me,” Penny said, tugging on his hip.  “Come here.”  She had him half-stand on the end of the bed, knees on the mattress as he sank back onto her cock.  “Room enough to work there, Kayo?” she asked, sweet and breathless.

Kayo slid in under John, spreading her legs wide.  “We’ll make it work.  Come here, you,” she purred, pulling John in for another kiss with the lightest of touches.  She felt Penny’s hand on her ankle as she hooked a leg around John’s waist, seeking leverage.  His cock was hard, already leaking, and he buried his face in Kayo’s shoulder as she gripped it and guided it into her.

She didn’t mess around, didn’t tease – she needed this as much as he did.  John slid home, and Kayo felt herself arch into it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

John braced his arms on the mattress, a look of concentration flickering across his features for a moment before his hips stuttered and found a new rhythm for the three of them.

After that, it was all Kayo could do to hold on.

She knew she was leaving nail marks across his skin, and she didn’t care as she urged him on, harder and faster, until his rhythm broke again.  She loved the feeling of him coming inside her, their groans forming a perfect chord as she followed him over the edge.  Behind him, Kayo could see Penny, a flush high on her cheek, as she reached down and pulled out as gently as she could.  

A second later, Kayo heard the thump of the harness dropping, and she reached out blindly towards the noise, capturing Penny’s fingers and tugging her in.

The mattress dipped as Penny rolled in beside them.  “You both good?”

Kayo laughed as John made an unintelligible noise.  But he gave them a thumbs up, and so Kayo took the win.

“Good.  Move.  My turn,” Penny said, gently rolling him onto his back at Kayo’s other side.

Kayo half-pushed up onto her elbow.  “Your turn to wha….oh…” she flopped backwards as Penny rolled onto her and pushed herself down to come to rest between Kayo’s thighs.

“Fuck,  _Penny,”_ John cursed as Penny all but slurped her way onto Kayo’s clit and started sucking and licking.

Kayo gasped, too over-sensitive from her orgasm to do much more but fist the sheets as Penny started licking John’s come right out of her. “ _Shit_ ,” Kayo swore as John laughed and stretched out to gently bite her puckered nipples.

Penny laughed as Kayo came again.  Her chin was shiny as came out from between Kayo’s legs and rested against her belly.  “You liked that?”

Kayo gently batted against Penny’s hair.  “That was evil.”

John chuckled as he moved on the spot, turning around towards Penny.  “I think that means,  _do it again.”_ Kayo gasped, feeling her toes tingle as John and Penny began to make out, sloppy and lazy, John tasting himself on her lips. Penny’s hair dragged lightly over Kayo’s skin as John tilted Penny’s face for the best angle, his thumb holding her jaw.

Kayo let herself enjoy the show as she slowly got her breath back.  “Hey John,” she said as they broke apart for air.  “I think Penny needs to catch up an orgasm or two.”

John flashed her a smile that was pure wickedness.  Penny laughed and let herself be caught as Kayo used a leg hold to flip her onto the mattress.  Kayo sat back on Penny’s shins as John knelt by her head, his wet cock already half-hard again.  “She’s too overdressed, for one,” he said, leaning forward to tug Penny’s bra-strap off with his teeth.

Kayo felt Penny’s groan down through where their bodies were touching.  Grinning, she leaned forward and caught the little silky tie on Penny’s hip with her lips and started tugging.  It was slow going, but by the way Penny twitched and sighed, they were in no rush.

John half-gasped, half-chuckled, and Kayo glanced up, catching Penny’s smirk as she tilted her head up again to run her tongue down the underside of John’s cock to his balls.  He was breathless as he looked up at Kayo.  “Be a dear and get her wet, please?”

Kayo laughed even as she slid her middle finger between Penny’s folds.  “That won’t take long.”

Penny was soaking wet already, and Kayo twisted her wrist as she added finger after finger.  “Get down here John, or else I’ll cut out the middle man and start fisting her.”

Kayo caught John’s raised eyebrow as Penny groaned, guttural and raw.  “Add that to the list,” he noted with a laugh even as Kayo slid out the way to make room.

Kayo settled in, pressed to Penny’s side from toes to nose.  “You still with us?” she asked, taking in Penny’s blown pupils, the high colour on her cheeks.

“Yes,” Penny hissed, her eyes fluttering as John played the head of his cock across her opening, spreading the wetness around.  “John darling, fuck me or give Kayo the strap-on.”

He laughed.  “We know where that’s been,” he quipped, even as he pushed into her in a series of short thrusts.

Kayo kissed the shell of Penny’s ear.  “Ungrateful, isn’t he.  You should fuck me with it next time.”

Penny’s mouth caught across Kayo’s cheek before she found Kayo’s lips.  “Or you could both fuck me with it next?  Oh yes,” she breathed as John rolled his hips.

“Are you forming an orderly queue down there?” he asked, his fingers splayed across Penny’s belly, pressing down gently just the way she liked it as he fucked her with long, easy strokes.

Penny bit her lips.  “Don’t tell me you two don’t want to fuck me at the same time.”  She looked at Kayo through her lashes.  “Or you could just make good on that promise and fist me after all.”

Kayo laughed into Penny’s skin, gently scraping her teeth to taste the salt gathered there.  “How the world doesn’t know how kinky you two are, I’ll never understand.”

John laughed, and Kayo heard Penny’s tiny gasp.  “What happens in this room stays in this room,” he began.

“And anything goes in this room,” Penny finished, reaching up to him.  John caught Penny’s hands, twining their fingers together.

Their eyes locked.  “You really want both of us?” he asked.  He smiled at her little nod.  “Because I’m game.”

Kayo half-sat up, considering, making her own decision.  “I brought my toys with me this time.”

Another split-second glance, another nod.  “Well then, Miss Kyrano,” John purred, slamming his hips to make Penny gasp.  “Gear up and get in here.”

Kayo scrambled to obey.


End file.
